Becoming the Enemy
by hsmgirl1031
Summary: Sonny joins the cast of Mackenzie Falls as Mackenzie's new love interest and people try all they can to get them together! Read author's note first!
1. Shocker of the Decade

**Hey guys! I really, really, really love Channy and really wanted to write a story about them, so here it is! To understand this though you have to read my story No ordinary girl because I have a few ocs and one High School Musical character, but this is nothing like the movie. All it really is is a bunch of Disney stuff put together in a neat way to make a famous character to try to get Sonny and Chad together. Hope you like it and please read No ordinary girl, it only has one chapter and that is really short. Sorry if this makes it hard to understand, but just so you know, I won't really make any references to High School Musical, I just want you to know where I got my characters from.**

**Don't own anything! **

Sonny's POV

Sonny walked happily down the halls of Condor Studios, when she bumped into Chad. He was dressed in his usual, his Mackenzie Falls uniform, but something about him seemed off.

"Hey Chad, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"How do you know something's wrong?" he asked her

"Chad, I know people, and I can tell that your worried about something." She replied

"Ok, well if you must know, Gabriella Montez aka Hannah Montana is joining Mackenzie Falls as a musical person thingy, and I'm just worried it won't help our show, it will ruin it. And we're getting new writers." He explained to her

"Gabriella's coming to Condor studios? I haven't seen her in years! Maybe we can hang out and do all of the things we used to. Too bad Bailey isn't here, then it would be perfect." Sonny exclaimed

"Ok, first of all, how do you know Gabriella? And who in the world is this Bailey person you're talking about?" Chad asked her, completely confused at what the peppy Random in front of him was saying

"Gabi's and my family have know each other for a while, and even though she's a few years older that me, we're still like best friends. And Bailey Pickett is my friend who lived in Kettlecorn, Kansas but now travels around the world on the S.S. Tipton, where she goes to school. I haven't seen Gabi in so long though. Ever since her secret was blown, she never really had time to do much, and when I first came to Hollywood, she was on a world tour." Sonny told him

Then, the two heard a noise and turned around and Sonny came face to face with her old friend for the first time in years.

"AHHHHHHH" they both screamed and went running towards each other to engulf the other in a big hug.

Chad's POV

While Sonny and her friend were having their big reunion, Chad was watching with a smile on his face at how cute Sonny looked when she was happy, when he saw two kids, a girl and a boy, about the same age as that freaky girl on Sonny's show waking over. The girl looked very sad so he decided to see what was wrong with her. Ok, so the only reason he walked over to her is to find out why she was holding the script to next weeks Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey, who are you two." Chad asked the kids

"I'm Preston and this is my sister Genevieve. We're Gabi's little brother and sister. And we're the new writers of Mackenzie Falls." The boy named Preston told him

"Wait, you're the new writers of Mackenzie Falls? But you guys are like ten!" He asked them, bewildered by what he had just found out

"Hey, we're thirteen, and are the founders of the biggest organization in the United States! But obviously the producers of Mackenzie Falls don't know that because they won't let us kill of Mackenzie. Something about you can't kill Mackenzie off of Mackenzie Falls." The girl told him

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" He asked them, thinking they were delusional or something

"No, should I?" the girl said "Oh, wait you play Mackenzie!" she added realizing the fact that Chad thought everyone in America new right off the dot

"Yea." He then looked at his watch "And I've got to go." He said trying to make an escape

Gabi's POV

After a while of talking to Sonny, she had to go back to So Random! and now the three Montez's were walking through the halls of Condor Studios and Genevieve and Preston were talking about what they were going to have happen on Mackenzie Falls now that the Mackenzie dying idea was out.

"Preston! What are we gonna do? Everyone is expecting us to come up with something really amazingly awesome, but all of our other ideas stink!" Genevieve whined

"Well, let's look back on some of those so called terrible ideas and try to work something out." Fifteen convenient seconds later Preston screamed "Oh! How about our first idea? Adding in a new character! A girl. And she can be a new love interest for Mackenzie. We should have someone who's already famous. That way maybe we can get more viewers who are already fans of hers. And I know we originally wanted to make the show worse, but there are like two main reasons that will never happen. One- the show already stinks without any help whatsoever from us, and two- do you really think we could make something that horrendous?" Preston explained to her

"One problem with that big idea Einstein, who are we gonna put in that will make the show have more viewers? The only people in Hollywood that would make a good new character for Mackenzie Falls have fans that already watch the show. So tell me who are we gonna add in to try and make a good character, and get the show more viewers?" Genevieve asked him looking at the facts

"Actually, I have a great idea of who could play this new character of yours. And I'm almost positive that if they're fans of hers, they don't watch Mackenzie Falls." Gabi told them since she had been listening in on her sibling's conversation

"Well, who is it?" Both Preston and Genevieve asked her simultaneously

"It's a surprise. You two just get working on a script to add this new character in, and I'll handle the rest." She told them

Sonny's POV

Sonny Monroe sat nervously in Mr. Condor's office and waited while the boss of the studio, who could fire her in a second, the producer of her show, and the producer of So Random!'s rival show, the overly-dramatic Mackenzie Falls talked outside of a soundproof door. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to the teenage girl, the trio walked back in.

After sitting back down behind his desk, Mr. Condor sad to Sonny "So Sonny, in the short time you've been on So Random! you've turned one of my least viewed shows and turned it into one of the highest viewed comedy show on the television today." He told her

_Wow, _she thought _I've really done all that in such a short time?_

"So," she paid more attention now that Mr. Condor was talking again "How would you like to become a main character on the top teen show (**A.N- Yes I know it's a Tween show on Sonny with a Chance, but let's just pretend for this story, it's a teen show) **on television, Mackenzie Falls?" Sonny looked stunned "Before you answer, just listen to what we have to say about the character you'll be playing." He motioned to the door "Genevieve, Preston, you can come in."

The two kids that she had seen earlier with Gabi, walked in and over to a board. The girl started taking "The new character we wanna add to Mackenzie Falls is a girl named Sarah. Her role is when Chloe, Mackenzie's current love interest, leaves him for his evil twin brother, who we have yet to name, she helps him cope and he realizes he is in love with her and not Chloe. Then, when his twin brother tries to get her, to have something Mackenzie doesn't, she realizes she is in love with him too. And that's pretty much it." Sonny was told

"So, what do you say?' Mr. Condor asked her

"What about So Random? I can't leave the show. My cast is like my family." Sonny told them

"You won't need to. You can be on both shows if we work out a good schedule. And you can keep your same dressing room. All you need to do is make it on time to rehearse and film." Mr. Condor told her

"Well…." She started

Gabi's POV

Gabi Montez sat outside the door to Mr. Condor's office while they were deciding the fate of one of her best friend's career when she noticed Chad walking down the halls. Seeing her with her ear pressed up against the door he stopped and said "What the heck are you doing?"

Instead of telling him that Sonny might be on his show starting in the next season, she lied and said "Sonny's in there with Mr. Condor and I have no idea what's going on!" she whispered-screamed

"What!?" He whisper-screamed back "Is she getting fired?"

"Is who getting fired?" Tawni asked coming up behind them

"Sonny!" Chad answered her

"What! Why is Sonny getting fired! Our show will go down the drain if she's gone" Tawni said with what looked like real concern for her cast mate

After about twenty minutes word had gotten out about Sonny and the entire casts of both So Random! and Mackenzie Falls were waiting in the small hallway by Mr. Condor's office when they saw Sonny come out with a confused expression.

"Sonny! What happened? What's going on?" Tawni asked her franticly

She turned to Chad and said "I guess I'm your new love interest on Mackenzie Falls."

**So…..what do you think? Please review and I really hope you liked it. Sorry for any confusion on the different characters!**


	2. Putting the Plan into Motion

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I really hope you like this! I own nothing but the plot!**

_Last time…._

_Gabi's POV_

_Gabi Montez sat outside the door to Mr. Condor's office while they were deciding the fate of one of her best friend's career when she noticed Chad walking down the halls. Seeing her with her ear pressed up against the door he stopped and said "What the heck are you doing?"_

_Instead of telling him that Sonny might be on his show starting in the next season, she lied and said "Sonny's in there with Mr. Condor and I have no idea what's going on!" she whispered-screamed_

"_What!?" He whisper-screamed back "Is she getting fired?"_

"_Is who getting fired?" Tawni asked coming up behind them_

"_Sonny!" Chad answered her _

"_What! Why is Sonny getting fired! Our show will go down the drain if she's gone" Tawni said with what looked like real concern for her cast mate_

_After about twenty minutes word had gotten out about Sonny and the entire casts of both So Random! and Mackenzie Falls were waiting in the small hallway by Mr. Condor's office when they saw Sonny come out with a confused expression._

"_Sonny! What happened? What's going on?" Tawni asked her franticly_

_She turned to Chad and said "I guess I'm your new love interest on Mackenzie Falls."_

Sonny's POV

At the Prop House with the So Random! cast

"I can't believe you actually agreed to that! I mean, Mackenzie Falls is our enemy! So I guess that makes you our enemy. I can't believe I was upset about you getting fired. I'm so happy you're fired if you're gonna be on that show. "Tawni rambled

"Tawni! I'm still on So Random! I'm just on Mackenzie Falls too!" Sonny, again, tried to explain to antagonized blonde in front of her.

"How can you possibly be on both shows? Mackenzie Falls films like all day." Nico asked

"Yea and you need to rehearse still." Grady added

"I can do both. Mr. Condor said he would help me to work out a schedule." Sonny told them

"I just can't believe that you agreed to be Chad Dylan Cooper's new love interest. I mean, come on Sonny, he's like our number one enemy. Like Edward to Jacob, Romeo's family to Juliet's, Mario to Luigi, Cuba to the United States-

"Zora! Get to the point!" They all screamed in frustration

"Sigh, my point is, if you start being his love interest, you'll become his friend, and then you'll develop a crush on him, then you'll get jealous when you see him with another woman, and then you'll date him, eventually marry him, have children, and live happily ever after, and never remember us So Random!'s." Zora finished. She then saw that she and Sonny were the only one's left in the room, so she left too.

Sonny sat down on the couch, and noticed Gabi at the door. When she saw her, she came over and gave her a hug, and sat next to her. "I'm sorry," she began "I shouldn't have requested you for the part. I just thought it would help your acting career if you had more experience than So Random!-

"Gabi, there is no need for you to be sorry. I'm actually really happy that I got this part. And your right, it would help me later on. And I don't really care if my cast is mad at me, I mean aren't they suppose to be happy for me. They are supposed to be my friends." Sonny told her friend

"Ok, if all of that is true, then why are you all upset?" Her friend asked her

"Just thinking of what Zora told me, she said 'Sigh, my point is, if you start being his love interest, you'll become his friend, and then you'll develop a crush on him, then you'll get jealous when you see him with another woman, and then you'll date him, eventually marry him, have children, and live happily ever after, and never remember us So Random!'s.' If I ever did date Chad, and I'm not saying I would, are they trying to tell me that they wouldn't support me in the relationship?"

"Well Sonny, I am sorry to say that the only way I would know is if it actually happened," She gave her a look of sympathy "And I know you probably don't want to go over there right now, but I was actually sent to come and get you, cause they need you on the Mackenzie Falls set." She informed her

"Ok. Let's go."

Chad's POV

Mackenzie Falls set

Chad was walking around the set of Mackenzie Falls, when he saw the two people he really wanted to talk to- Preston and Genevieve Montez. Walking up to them he said "Why in the world would you pick Sonny to be part of the Mackenzie Falls cast? She's a Random."

"So what if she's a Random? She can act, AND she will bring more viewers to the show. Plus, it will be good for her career, and your show." Preston told him

"Besides, if your afraid that you won't be able to hide your feelings for her, that's not our problem." The girl added. And with that the two walked away.

Chad walked around the set for a while and was on his way to his dressing room when he started thinking about what the younger girl had just told him. What did she mean hide his feelings for Sonny? He didn't like Sonny. She was a Random. That is what he kept telling himself, so he didn't have to admit his true emotions towards the perky brunette with pretty hair, and who thought he had sparkly eyes, and would soon be his costar….

Oh yea, there's that. She was paying his love interest. Well that WOULD be interesting.

Sonny's POV

In her dressing room with Tawni

Sonny looked over at her blonde cast mate and wondered if she would miss her not being around all the time, or if she would be happy, because sometimes it seemed like Tawni thought of her as a pain. Her costar must have seen that she had a weird look on her face, because she asked-"What's up Sonny?"

"Just thinking," She replied. After a short pause, she added "Hey Tawni, will you miss me not being around all the time?"

"Of course I will, silly! You're my best friend, and it's gonna take me a while to get used to not seeing you in between rehearsals. But you better make sure they let me in over at Mackenzie Falls when I wanna come and visit-" She was cut off from a mooing coming from Sonny's phone, signaling she had a text.

"Hey Tawni, do you wanna watch my friend Gabi Montez rehearse?" Sonny asked her friend.

"Sure." They got up and began walking to Mackenzie Falls "Wait, you know Gabi Montez?"

Gabi's POV

Mackenzie Fall's rehearsal stage

When Gabi saw Sonny and Tawni walk in, she waved to the band letting them know to get ready to start.

"Hey Guys!" She said into the microphone. Soon the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls was also in the area, and Nico, Grady, and Zora had joined them. So she began on her first song.

**(Don't own the following songs!!)**

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (whoa)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Nodding' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hopping' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me every time (every time)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Nodding' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away (flying away)_

_Nodding' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)_

When Gabi finished that song, not one person in the room did not cheer.

"Thanks Guys! Happy you liked it!" She said into the microphone. She turned around to see her siblings, Preston and Genevieve, giving her a thumbs up. This gesture reminded her of all the times she had gone on stage and they had done the same thing. This gave her an idea. Why not make a little fun out of this? So she pretended she was on stage, in front of a live audience, and not just the dozen or so people in front of her but the 20,000 that would fit in Madison Square Garden. "Are you guys ready to hear the next song I'm gonna play for ya'll?" She asked, letting her true accent come out. "Alrighty then let's do this!"

She started to sing another song.

_I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name,  
Now I can't wait, to see you again..._

I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right,  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
Now I can't wait to see you again,

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Sonny said:  
"Oh she's just being Gabi!"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart, it can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

I got this crazy feeling  
Deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me  
Tomorrow night,  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me,  
My best friend Sonny said:  
"Oh she's just being Gabi!"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me,  
My best friend Sonny said:  
"Oh she's just being Gabi!"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again.

"One more to go." She said to herself as the audience in her mind(that was really about a dozen or so people) cheered like crazy. One more to go and she new exactly which one it would be. "Hey, just to let ya'll know, I wrote this song this afternoon, so it's not perfect yet."

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Again, everyone cheered, and Gabi thought of this as the big finale of the show. Now it was time to set a perfect plan into motion. She waited until everyone but Sonny, Tawni, Chad, Nico, Grady, and Zora were left. "Hey guys, do you know what this song makes me think of?" They all shook their heads no "Well I'm gonna sing to you a different version of this song."

So she began…

_You were both young when she first saw you  
she closed her eyes  
And the flashback starts  
She's standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
She sees you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did she know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And her cast had said stay away from Juliet  
And she was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and she said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So she sneaks out to the garden to see you  
You keep quiet 'cause you're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, she was a scarlet letter  
And her cast had said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to her  
She was begging you please don't go and she said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

She got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
Her faith in you is fading  
When she met you on the outskirts of town, and she said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause you were both young when she first saw you

She looked out at the sea of confused faces and spoke up with a smile on her face"That's what's gonna happen between Sonny and Chad."

**Soooo…. What do you think????? Please review and I'll get the next chapter up sooner!**


End file.
